Mi destino
by Saki sayuri
Summary: Inuyasha toma una desición... que puede afectar a kagome.. o qe ella vea que su destino esta con otra persona... y esa es... sesshomaru


**Mi Destino**

Estaba Kagome sentada frente a una cascada recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior…

_- Kagome - con __voz triste-_

_- Inuyasha que pasa? –_

_- Tengo algo que decirte __– Viéndola directamente a los ojos –_

_Kagome sabia lo que sucedería después, ya que esa misma mirada la había visto antes hace tiempo, cuando ella decidió quedarse con el, aunque sabia que inuyasha en algún momento se iría con kikyo, y este era el momento…._

_Quería correr para no escuchar esas palabras pero sus piernas no se movían__, como aquella vez, haci que decidió sentarse a esperar que inuyasha empezara a hablar…_

_- Lo siento mucho kagome, pero ha llegado el momento que me marche con kikyo-_

_Ella__ permaneció en silencio, no quería escuchar esas palabras, pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía que inuyasha ya había tomado su decisión…_

_- Kagome hubo ocasiones en que tu lloraste por mi, cuando estas conmigo me divierto pero… ya eh tomado una decisión y es irme con kikyo…_

_- ….. Se que jamás pude hacer lo que ella hizo por ti…. Pero por lo menos pude verte una vez más…. – sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas-_

_- kagome no quiero que llores…. Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi…. Pero-_

_- ya tomaste una decisión y es irte con kikyo….. Yo no puedo detenerte, ya que… sabia tus sentimientos desde un principio y fui yo la que decidí quedarme a tu lado…. es por eso que no te detendré inu..yasha…_

_- kagome… - _

_- es mejor que te vallas… kikyo debe estarte esperando…-_

_- la abraza- lamento no poder estar a tu lado… pero recordare todo lo que vivimos juntos…__ lo prometo…_

_- lo abraza- …. Espero que eso sea verdad – empezando a llorar- _

_- se separe lentamente – adios…. Kagome…_

_- adios inu…ya….sha_

_Kagome no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar con toda sus fuerzas, ella sabia que en algún momento inuyasha le diría esas palabras, pero pensaba que aun faltaba mucho, o que el había decidido quedarse con ella… pero por lo visto se habia equivocado…_

Recordar lo sucedió, la hizo volver a llorar con esas mismas fuerzas que la primera vez, había decidido regresar a su época, pero primero quería dejar sellados todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos antes de volver a casa….. en ese momento sintió una presencia y unos pasos acercándose a ella…

- que es lo que quieres sesshomaru- secándose las lágrimas-

- no creo que hayas venido a buscar a ….. – Pronunciar su nombre le dolía- inuyasha.

- se que se fue con esa sacerdotisa, el olor que percibí fue tu aroma, con un olor salado-

- y que vienes a burlarte de mí – viéndolo a los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver su rostro no mostraba esa frialdad de siempre –

- no, no vine hacer eso, solo quería saber, que pasaba en este lugar –

- pues ya que viste que solo era yo, puedes irte –

- se que llorabas por el, pero quiero saber por que no lo detuviste, si es que tanto lo amabas-

- sorprendida- pues pensaba que no te interesaban las cosas de los humanos-

- pero tú no eres una siempre humana-

- …. No lo detuve por que….. sabia muy bien que.. inu…yasha seguía enamorado de kikyo… y aunque la pasamos muy bien juntos el solo me tomo cariño, pero no amor…y al final yo decidí permanecer a su lado sabiendo esto-

- es muy complicado eso del amor, mi padre murió por amar a una humana y salvar a su hijo, y el fue atravesado por una flecha de esa sacerdotisa por un engaño, y ahora se fue por que aun después de eso la siguió amando.

- así es esto sesshomaru… pero creo que tú nunca sabrás lo que es eso…-

- y tu que sabes de lo que yo pueda o no sentir- volteándose –

- no me digas que el gran sesshomaru ha sentido amor por alguien-

- si siento amor por alguien, pero esa persona esta sufriendo por amar a alguien que no corresponde esos mismos sentimientos-

Kagome no podía creerlo sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella….sabia que había cambiado algo desde que la pequeña rin estaba a su cuidado, pero no pensaba que… el pudiera cambiar tanto, que hasta de una humana se enamoro….

- …. No creo que lo digas en serio o si sesshomaru? –

- claro que lo estoy diciendo de verdad, y no es la primera vez…-

- kagome se acerca a el hasta quedar frente a frente- y como sabes que es amor y no solo cariño u otra cosa-

- por que cuando la veía, algo dentro de mi se alegraba, sentía que un calor se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, cuando la veía sonreír, me ponía feliz, y cuando la veía triste, me sentía mal y me preocupaba por ella… y aunque se que ella ama a otra persona espero que pronto vea que hay muchas otras personas a su alrededor-

- por lo visto amas mucho a esa persona, y al igual que yo, solo verla o estar con ella te hace feliz-

- yo la amo por lo que es y no la compararía con nadie, y esperaría el tiempo suficiente a que esa persona lograra olvidar a la persona que una vez amo-

- en verdad harías eso por ella-

- claro que lo haría – sesshomaru se acerco a kagome y pego su frente con la suya- crees que esa persona le gustaría estar conmigo-

- puede ser pero por que mejor no se lo preguntas-

- kagome, te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje-

No sabia que decirle ella pensaba irse a su época para no recordar nada que tuviera que ver con inuyasha, pero ahora sesshomaru le confesaba su amor, y le comentaba que el esperaría el tiempo que fuera para que su amor floreciera…

- esta bien sesshomaru te acompañare a tu viaje-

- gracias kagome, veras que poco a poco el hueco que tiene tu corazón se ira cerrando poco a poco hasta que desaparezca te lo prometo-

- eso espero – le brinda una sonrisa sincera-

- sesshomaru se volvió a acercar a kagome pero ahora en lugar de poner su frente junto a la de ella junto sus labios a los de ella, y ella los acepto-

Ese fue el destino que los unió a estar juntos, eran enemigos, luego conocidos, y ahora se convertían que compañeros de viaje, hasta que el corazón de kagome se curara y se volvieran más que amigos… Se volvieran uno solo…


End file.
